Not Just A Tool
by cwsquared
Summary: Rain wanted nothing more than to help others. Her power, when used, could help her know what others were feeling but also they could help clear a persons emotions to help them think clearer. To help them come to a rational decision about a girl or school or the best way to attack a military base. Eventual Wolverine/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Rain Mitchell was only 5 when she noticed that she wasn't like the other kids. She had just started school and she could tell when someone was going to throw a tantrum, or if they were confused, or overwhelmed. Her teachers said that she was just very aware of her surroundings, that she was very empathetic to the other children and that was a good thing. Her grandfather, being a police officer, said it was her gut. That she had inherited his ability to just know things in a situation.

But her father knew, she was mutant, same as he and that she needed to hide it. That was the first time Rain was ever told to hide something from adults. She had always been told to tell the truth and that she could trust her family and teachers. But she was told and shown differently by her father when they went away on a 'father-daughter fishing trip' one weekend. She could feel that he was serious, that he was afraid for her and what could happen if they found out that she was different. No one knew that her father was different like her, that he had never-ending stamina. He told her just enough about what could happen to her to make her slightly afraid and able to understand why she had to hide.

When they returned home they told her mother and older brother they were unable to catch any fish before they just went about their lives like normal. Rain keeping her powers a secret, never telling anyone about them other than her father. She had just reached puberty when she found out that she was able to push her powers onto people, cause them to think faster, calmer, to come to a conclusion that would defuse a situation or better their own outcome, she was so happy to tell her dad. Yet this only seemed to scare him more than her empathic abilities. People could use this, it wasn't safe, and she was to NEVER speak of this power again, to never use it again.

So Rain did as she was told, another secret to add to her lies and hiding. Once she was done with high school she decided she needed to get away from her small town, where anything anyone did was watched closely by everyone. She needed room, space that she could hide in, maybe work on controlling her mutation better. So she went to school to be a counselor, hoping she could use her powers to help others that were just as lost as she was.

That's how Professor Xavier had found her, she had just graduated from college and was looking for a job when he contacted her. He had an opening at his school and they were all like her. All young mutants that just wanted to learn in a safe environment and work through their powers. He told her they would be able to help her with her own powers as well as employ her and she would have lodging taken care of while working for the school. It was like a dream job for someone like her, she instantly felt skeptical of someone this nice but she quickly realized that they were a legit group of people that just wanted to help people like her and try to make the world coexist with mutant and humankind.

So, now at the age of 23, she found herself walking through the polished halls of Xavier's School for Mutants, a smile on her face as students rushed past her.

"Rain! What ya up to?" John asked, rushing up to her side. She looked up at him, a real smile lighting her face as they stepped outside. He was one of her favorite students, Rain knew she shouldn't play favorites but she had somehow found herself making more friends with him than some people would tell her she should have.

"Was thinking about going on a walk about the grounds. Why? What's up?"

John shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked down at his feet.

"The whole house is freaking out over Logan coming back."

Rain blinked at this, her mind running through all the names she had been hearing since she started at the school.

"And Logan is…" She finally prompted, giving up on placing the name. John's walk faltered for a moment.

"I keep forgetting you haven't always been here."

They walked along for a little while longer before he let out a sigh. "Rogue has a crush on him."

"Ah." She didn't press any further. She already knew about John's crush on Marie and how he hated Bobby, a once good friend, for dating her. Having another obstacle must have destroyed the only hope he had left.

"Wanna go blow things up in the Danger Room?" She asked him. John smirked as he looked at her sideways.

"You may be my favorite person."

Rain bumped shoulders with him before turning to go back to the mansion.

"Rain!" Marie called out happily, running up to the pair as they walked in. John's face twisted into one of annoyance as he moved partly behind Rain.

"Hey, Marie. I'm kind of with John at the moment, could we talk later?"

Marie's face fell slightly as she looked back at the one mentioned.

"Oh, yeah. I just, uh, wanted to introduce you to Logan real quick." She said, her face lighting up once again as she looked over her shoulder. Rain followed her line of sight to see a large man leaning against the door frame for the kitchen, a soda in hand. She could see why Marie had a crush on him, he was quite handsome and just secreted testosterone.

"Great. Why don't you all go out together?" John mumbled, snapping Rain out of the staring contest she had found herself in.

"Nope. We're going to blow stuff up, sorry Marie." Rain said, linking arms with him and promptly walking away.

"I-I'm sorry Logan. I don't know what's up with them." Marie said, turning around only to see he was no longer there.

/././

"It's just-" John threw fire at a rusted out car in front of him -"what's so great about ice boy?"

The car shot into the air as it was engulfed in flame.

"Nice shot! Hit the phone booth next." Rain said. She was currently sitting cross-legged on top of a metal newspaper stand, watching John get out his frustrations as he tried to find the words to articulate them. This was why Rain knew she was made for this kind of work, her powers helping people work through their emotions if not push them aside so they could reach the best conclusion made her feel as though she was helping people, that she was making a difference. She had learned that it was best to let them work it out on their own though, that if you just tell them the answer they never seemed to listen.

Most of the students stayed away from her, deciding she was like a guidance counselor at their old schools and therefore some lame emotional hippy. But not John, he seemed to like the clarity of mind he gained from being around her. It also helped that she liked to watch him blow things up.

"Holly shit!" Rain called out, being brought from her thoughts by the sight of a phone booth shooting over 50 feet into the air. John turned and looked at her, a large excited grin on his face before his dark eyes looked over her shoulder, his face falling.

"I don't think you should use that kind of language around the students." A voice called behind her. Rain sighed as she looked back, already knowing who it was.

"Hello, Scott. We're kind of in the middle of something here."

"Trying to burn to death, yeah, I see." He said a look of disapproval on his face as he looked around.

"I trust John not to hurt me." Rain said, her tone sharp and warning.

"He's still a child. It will take time for him to master his powers. Look, you already have a sunburn." Scott said, walking up to her, hand outstretched towards her face. Rain scrambled off her perch as fire as fluid as water ran between the two.

"That's enough." Jean's voice rang through the air before their surroundings flickered then faded to an empty grey room. The trio looked up to the large overlooking window to see Jean sternly looking down at them.

"Great. See what you did?" John asked as he walked up next to Rain, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"What I did?!" Scott hollered, disbelief lacing his words. Scott took a deep breath before turning his attention to Rain. "Come on, the Professor needs you."

She looked back at John who had turned away, kicking at the ground.

"Go ahead. We'll catch up later." He told her with a weak smile.

"Don't blow anything up without me." She said with a smirk before Scott grabbed her arm and started to drag her away.

"Hey!" John called out, causing them to stop moving as Rain pulled her arm away. "Sorry about the sunburn!"

Rain beamed a large smile at him before Scott put a hand to her back and steered her from the room.

"You need to be more careful. You could get hurt doing things like that." Scott lectured her as they walked.

"He has his powers under control. You need to trust him more." Rain countered.

"You are too important to the team to be making those decisions. We can't afford for you to be injured."

"You mean _you_ couldn't afford it. You have been making better tactical choices since I showed up. You don't want to lose that."

"And? I make better decisions, which keeps my team safe, which means we are winning more. What's so bad about all of that?"

"I am not a tool to be kept on a shelf for your personal use Scott Summers."

Scott stopped walking as he watched her walk away in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

/././

"Scott and I will be going to visit an old friend of mine while Jean and Ororo try and contact a fellow mutant I have been trying to track down. You really couldn't have come back at a better time Logan." Xavier said. "Rain if you could substitute classes for us till I return that would be extremely helpful. I already have a lesson plan laid out."

"Yes, sir." She said, bowing her head slightly, letting her raven colored hair fall around her, closing her off from everyone else like a curtain. As the professor went on with other things that needed to be taken care of, Rain lost herself in her thoughts. Her skin was extremely hot but she couldn't figure out if it was from the slight sunburn or from the man that stood behind her who had been staring at her the whole time. All she knew about him was his name. She mildly regretted shunning the man earlier but John had needed her and her student, her friend, was more important than some stranger.

"If that will be all?" Charles said, looking around the room.

"I have something if that's alright Professor?" Scott asked, standing as he spoke, continuing when he was given a slight nod. "I think that we need to put stronger restrictions on the Danger Room."

"What?!" Rain snapped, slamming her hands onto the table as she sat up straight.

"Only approved training sessions should be allowed under the supervision of a seasoned X-Men."

"I can't believe you right now!" Rain yelled, getting to her feet as well as Scott looked over to her.

"It's dangerous."

"In general or just for me? Or is this more about John?"

"All of it. You favor the boy and are blind because of it!"

"I am not yours to keep Scott Summers! I use the Danger Room to help certain students open up more so they can work things out better. Not just John. They wouldn't be reachable without it!"

"I like this one. She doesn't take your shit Summers." Logan's deep voice broke in, snapping everyone back to themselves.

"Rain, we will discuss this more upon our return. For now, perhaps Logan could oversee any sessions in the Danger Room." Charles said calmly. Rain's shoulders tensed up as her anger built, doing everything she could to not look at Scott who had sat back down, a smile on his face.

"Yes, sir." Rain said through her teeth before walking past Logan and out the door.

She knew what Scott was up to. He didn't trust John to not harm her: the perfect tool to make him better at his job. Somewhere he began to feel entitled to her, almost like he owned her and nothing made her angrier. Everyone moved out of her way as she stalked down the halls to her office before she slammed the door behind her.

"That good huh?" John asked, he was currently sitting behind her desk, feet propped up on a stack of folders.

"I'm not allowed to use the Danger Room without Logan present." She told him as she slapped at his feet, shewing him out from her chair.

"What? Why?" John asked, sitting down across from her before throwing his feet back up.

"Scott feels it's dangerous."

John started opening and closing his zippo at her words.

"You mean I'm dangerous."

"No!" Rain said a little too forcefully causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "It's Scott and his need to control everything. I truly base it on the fact that Jean holds power in their relationship so he's trying to get it where he can."

Rain grabbed a few of her folders and began to shuffle through them, trying to make her mind busy.

"Okay… well, I'll see you later." John said as he stood up, noticing that she didn't want to talk anymore at the moment. Rain looked unseeing at the papers for a little while longer before tossing them on her desk with a sigh.

/./././

"Okay, everyone! Get to your desks!" Rain called out to the large group of children. She was super thankful that she only had to cover one day of classes and really it was just a filler day. Some of the kids turned and looked at her but they all quickly huddled back up and began talking amongst themselves as though she hadn't even spoken.

"What's even the point of class today?" John asked as he jumped up on the desk, kicking his legs as he looked over at her.

"Not a clue." Rain mumbled before running her hand over her face. "Come on! The faster you pay attention the faster we can get the day over with!"

John rose his eyebrows at her as everyone ignored her.

"Hey! Listen up!" Logan snapped as he walked into the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn towards the front of the class.

"Thanks."

Logan nodded slightly at her before he leaned up against the desk, looking sideways at John who got down and went back over to Marie and Bobby. "The Professor wants you all to watch this video on the Civil War, once finished he wants you to write a paper about your thoughts on how someone with your abilities could have helped stop the war from needing to happen in the first place or perhaps helped someone end it in a peaceful way." Rain told them as she turned on the large TV in front of the room as there was a collective groan from the students. Rain smiled at them as she grabbed the DVD from the desk before turning the lights off. "Now, I was just told to tell you to write a paper. He never specified how long it had to be."

The students seemed to perk up at that before she put the hour-long documentary on.

"That was a nice little bit of information you gave them." Logan said lowly as she moved behind the desk to sit down. Rain smiled up at him as she studied him in the dim light.

"Just helping the kids out. It's the weekend almost, who wants to write a paper like that?"

"Figured you'd want them to reflect on themselves and all that head doctor crap."

Rain hummed at this as she looked over the students, most already whispering amongst themselves or dozing off.

"Only if they want to. I don't believe in forcing people to share."

Logan nodded at this before he pushed off the wall and cracked his neck.

"Well, looks like you got this under control now." He told her before walking out of the room. Rain watched him walk away, her curiosity peaked about the man.

./././././

Rain slumped down at the now empty dining table. She finally had all the kids fed, cleaned, and sent off to bed. Logan had disappeared after he had helped her calm the class down so she had to rush around and do everything herself. Thankfully she had been able to get some of the older students to help her or there would have been no way she could have handled it. She really wished the other adults would have come back home early to help out instead of staying out to party while the Professor was gone. They better be up and able to help her in the morning or she was going to lose it on them.

"Busy day?" Logan asked, sitting down across from her. Rain looked up towards him to see a beer placed in front of her. She scowled at him and as she grabbed the cold bottle.

"Yeah, would have been easier if there had been another adult here… oh. Wait a minute."

"Yeah yeah. I don't babysit." He told her, taking a swig of his beer. Rain sighed before she stood up, leaving her beer on the table as she ducked into the kitchen. Logan ran his hand through his hair before he opened his mouth, planning to apologize for leaving her alone. The words died in his throat as a plate wrapped in foil was placed in front of him.

"You don't have to babysit them, but being around to help out just in case things get out of hand would be nice. They seem to respect you."

"Is that what they're calling fear these days?"

Rain laughed through her nose as she took a swig of beer, watching with grey eyes as he unwrapped his plate.

"It's not fear. Apprehension in some of the boys because their girlfriends like you? Sure, but not fear." Rain informed him, getting a grunt in response as he took in the pork chops and baked potatoes in front of him.

"Figured you wouldn't want a salad so I grabbed you extras of the meat and potatoes."

"You figured right kid."

Rain scrunched her nose up at him from the term.

"Kid? My uncle calls me that, it's creepy coming from one else."

Logan paused in slicing up his food before looking up at her.

"Noted."

They fell into a comfortable silence as he ate and she drank. When he finished she reached for his empty plate as she stood up, only to have him take hold of her wrist softly.

"I got it. You head on to bed." Logan told her, studying her features. Rain rose an eyebrow at him, everything in her focused on the almost burning warmth in her wrist from his touch.

"You sure? You could sprain something from the hard work." She teased him, butterflies fluttering through her chest at the smile he gave her. He slowly let his hand drop so he could lightly trace his fingertips along the inside of her palm, sending a shiver up her spine.

"I think I'll manage doll."

Rain felt her face burn before grabbing her beer and rushing off from the dining room, almost slamming into John.

"Woah! You alright?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders, his eyes taking in her red face and the beer clutched to her chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just uh, heading to bed, you should too." Rain told him, her mind spinning as she felt as though Logan was burning a hole in the back of her head with his eyes. John let her go, watching her rush off to the stairs to go to her room before turning back to Logan who lifted a brow at him as he took a swig of his own beer.

"You heard your teacher kid, off to bed." Logan told him, pointing to the stairs with the beer still in his hand. John scowled at him, his hand reaching for the lighter in his sweats pocket.

"I'm not a kid. I'm 18."

Logan smirked as he grabbed the empty plate in front of him.

"Sure thing kid."

/./././././.

A/N: Hey everyone! I have this movie all written out already so I will be posting a chapter a day until it's fully posted. Let me know what you think as we go along, and be sure to follow and favorite if you like it! Sout out to Moonlite982 for already reviewing, I'm reading your fic now and will review and everything once I finish it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is twice as long as the others because I didn't want to break it up. Have fun! And remember to Review and Follow if you like it!

Screams shattered Rain's sleep, causing her to shoot up in her bed. She scrambled across the sheets, ripping open her door into the chaos. Kids were running in every direction, yelling for each other or just screaming in general.

"Rain!" John yelled out, snatching up her hand before dragging her with him down the hall, Bobby leading the way.

"What's going on John?" Rain asked, trying to look all around her as they ran.

"Military showed up, taking people! We need to find Rogue!" He yelled back to her as they followed after Bobby.

"We have our own excite route, just like all the others. You should come with us."

"John, I'm supposed to stay at the school, make sure no kids are hiding after everyone has evacuated."

"Not happening." He argued, holding her hand tighter. The trio skidded around a corner, seeing Marie running at them.

"Bobby!" She yelled, running at him.

"Rogue! Run!" Bobby yelled as a soldier turned the corner, running towards the girl. Rain's eyes widened before she shook free of John, running towards the girl. She grabbed a hold of Marie's hand and pulled her down the hall, using her momentum to help propel her towards the boys faster as she herself moved towards the man. She staggered to a stop as the man gasped, both of them looking down to see blades sticking out from his chest. When the blades receded the man dropped and Rain found herself facing Logan. He wiped the blood from his face as they looked at each other.

"Let's go." He said, heading back down the hall, the others following closely behind him.

"What do they want?" Rain asked softly, her eyes darting around as they ran down the stairs.

"Mutants." Logan growled. John rushed forward, pushing on the wall to reveal a passageway, the kids rushing in, Rain moving to follow but she paused, looking to Logan who's head tilted slightly.

"Get them out of here."

"Logan." Rain said, moving to step back into the hall.

"Rain!" John called out, grabbing her hand and trying to pull her into the escape tunnel. Logan turned and looked at her, his face set to let her know there was no room for argument before he shut the door.

"Come on, we have to go." Bobby said, trying to pull Marie along.

"We can't leave him!" Marie said desperately, trying to get him to understand.

"He'll be fine, did you see what he did to that guard?" John asked as Rain worried her bottom lip as she thought on it. He could be hurt if they left him behind, not to mention they could use his help getting out. She couldn't defend three teenagers, but he could. She turned and softly cracked open the door, the boys groaning as they watched.

"We need him." She explained, Marie getting as close as she could to Rain to look out the door also.

"They're going to kill him." Marie gasped as she looked to Bobby.

"Do something!"

"He can handle himself, let's go!" John pleaded, stepping back slowly.

"John!" Rain called out in surprise.

"Do something!" Marie yelled. Rain stumbled back as Marie grabbed her boyfriend, a chill filling the air. Rain got out of the way fully as Marie started to use Bobby's powers.

"No! No!" Logan yelled, slamming against the large ice wall in front of him.

"Logan!" Rouge yelled, gaining his attention. Before Rain knew it they were running again, Logan leading the way. Rain ducked as there was a large explosion overhead.

"I'm going back." Logan said as he looked up. Rain grabbed his arm, causing him to look back down at her.

"I can't protect them. They need your help. _I_ need your help." She told him, honesty shining in her eyes. He studied her for a moment before nodding, leading them once more towards the parking garage, everybody piling into a sports car he picked out.

"This is Cyclop's car." Bobby said from the back seat, Marie sitting in his lap.

"Really?" Logan asked as his middle claw extended before he shoved it into the ignition. Rain laughed through her nose, causing Logan to smirk over at her. Everyone sat in silence as they drove quickly through the night.

"What are you doing?" Marie asked as John moved into the middle of the backseats, reaching up to the radio.

"I don't like uncomfortable silence." He mumbled, glancing over at Rain before pushing the power button. Everyone jumped as NSYNC blasted through the speakers.

"Shit John!" Rain yelled out, covering her ears as he began hitting buttons. Finally, the music cut off and Logan glared at John, causing him to move back to his proper seat.

"What's that?" Rain asked as the dash opened and something came out. Logan grabbed it, flipping it over before putting it to his ear.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked softly from the back, her nervousness lacing her words.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way." Logan said, pocketing the strange phone.

"I can't go to Boston. You'll have to drop me off soon." Rain told him, everyone turning to look at her.

"Not happening."

Rain sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"I have to go back to the school, check for any students that could be hiding there."

"Look doll. We need more muscle. If anyone is sitting there waiting for us I'm not going to risk it." He told her, glancing over at her. "So unless you have a few weapons I don't see, we're going to get Storm and Jean first."

"My folks live in Boston." Bobby supplied softly to try and defuse the tension up front, causing Logan to nod. Rain huffed and looked down as Logan shifted gears, her eyes widening slightly as she took in the blood on his hand. She quickly pulled down the sleeve of her pajama top and dabbed at the blood on his hand gently.

"It's not mine. I'm okay." Logan told her, the tendons in his hand flexing as he tried not to pull away as he allowed her to clean him off as a peace offering.

"Even more reason to get it off." She said, now apply a bit of pressure as she wiped him down. Logan rose an eyebrow in question at her. "Well. Your…. Claws? Blades?" She questioned, looking at him for a moment before realizing he wasn't going to answer before continuing. "Anyways. They come out of your hand right? So you could get something from their blood entering your system."

"I won't catch anything…" He told her still not pulling his hand away even as she took it in hers so she could clean the palm of his hand, her white dress shirt sleeves quickly turning red.

"That seems unlikely." She said with a soft chuckle.

"He has a healing factor dude." John supplied as he leaned up so he could be closer to them, causing Logan to pull his hand away.

"Healing factor? Like, instant healing?" She asked.

"Pretty much. Hey. Who's shirt is that?" John asked, changing the topic from Logan. Everyone looked at what Rain was wearing to see it was just a large white dress shirt and a pair of blue knee-high socks. She blushed as she pulled down on the edge of the shirt.

"An ex-boyfriends." She mumbled.

"Smooth." Bobby said, causing John to slap his arm.

"Sit back in your seat and shut up." Logan growled before throwing the car into a higher gear.

/./

Logan moved so he could block Rain from the view of anyone on the street that might be passing by. Bobby paused as he put the key in the door, turning to look at John who was flipping his zippo.

"Don't burn anything." He warned him, causing him to roll his eyes. Everyone followed Bobby into the house, Marie heading upstairs to find his room.

"Here's some stuff you can use." Bobby said, handing out clothes from a laundry basket that was left on a loveseat. Rain gathered a pair of jeans and a black shirt that must have belonged to a brother of his before walking off to the kitchen to change as Logan took the bathroom. She took a deep breath before quickly changing, snatching up a pair of worn out running shoes by the sliding door that were only a little too big. Her mind drifted once she was done, she still couldn't believe that the school had been raided by military soldiers. Rain felt the need to try and find the other students, to find out of they all go out okay, worry gnawing at her gut. She jumped as something brushed against her leg.

"Jesus." She sighed, looking down at a large fluffy cat. "Hey, kitty." She said softly, patting its head before going to the refrigerator, opening the door and looking around, she needed to get the kids something to eat before they kept going.

"Any beer in there?" Logan asked, causing Rain to jump. "Sorry."

Rain let her head drop for a moment before reaching into the refrigerator, grabbing a beer and a coke. She handed him his drink before popping the cap on her soda. She gasped as Logan turned quickly, his claws extending towards the cat as it jumped onto the counter. He smirked as the cat licked the edges of the sharp blades.

"I can't take much more of this!" Rain called out as Logan moved quickly once again, pulling her behind him as the door opened.

"Who the hell are you?" A male voice yelled out, Rain grabbed the back of Logan's shirt, stepping closer to him as Bobby and Marie ran into the room.

"Bobby!"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school? Who are these people?"

Rain looked around Logan to see who must have been Bobby's parents and the brother who owned the clothes she had borrowed.

"Mom, dad… This is… Professor Logan and Professor Rain." Bobby staggered before they looked at the pair. Logan gave an awkward smile as Rain waved at them from behind him. "Uhh… can I talk to you about something?"

"Are those my clothes?" Ronny asked, pointing to Rain, his brow furrowed.

"Let's go sit down," Madeline said, putting down the cat before leading the way, her husband staying close to her as he ushered his youngest along with them.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Rain whispered to Logan as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Just stay close." He told her as they filed into the living room. Bobby and Marie sat down with his parents on the sectional as John leaned against a table, flicking his lighter open and closed. Rain stood awkwardly between the students as Logan leaned against the door from behind her.

"So what's going on son? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Steven asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes, well no, I mean…" Bobby took a deep breath as Marie placed her gloved hand on his arm.

"I-I'm a mutant."

The room was dead silent as everyone looked at him, only the sound of John's lighter to be heard.

"So… when did you first know… that you were a… um…." His mother stammered, trying to come to terms with what she just learned.

"A mutant?" John asked, gaining a look from Rain which he returned with a shrug.

"Would you cut that out?" Madeline asked him, glancing at the lighter. He rose his eyebrow but did as asked. Rain walked over to the other side of the door from Logan, leaning against it as she shut her eyes for a moment. She was exhausted from everything that had happened as well as running her powers on full blasts as they were driving. She wanted Logan to be able to reach the best tactical decisions he could for the safety of their small group. Now, standing in a family's suburban home, she felt like she could relax a little, even if she had a bad feeling in the back of her mind. Her tired brain blocked out the conversation around her, letting her drift almost to sleep. She jerked awake as Logan nudged her with his foot. She looked blinkingly at him as he held up the device from the car before walking outside. John snorted as she rubbed the sleep from her face, moving to stand between the doorway to help stay awake.

"Have you tried NOT being a mutant?" Madeline asked.

"Well, that was rude." Rain commented, her brow furrowing as she looked Bobby's parents over.

"And what is it that you do again, Professor Rain was it?" Steven asked.

"I'm actually a counselor for the school."

"Oh." He responded with a slight laugh. Rain quickly looked over at John as the sound of the lighter flicking open was heard.

"It's okay." She told him, holding up a hand as John glared at Bobby's father.

"We need to go. Now." Logan said as he came back into the room. Rain pushed her powers full force towards Logan as she felt his urgency to move, causing him to look at her.

"Why?" Marie asked as the rest of them stood up.

"Now!" Logan snapped before heading to the front door, the students and Rain quickly following. Rain looked down as his claws extended, his muscles flexing as he got ready to fight.

"Logan, what's going on?" Marie asked as they stepped out onto the porch. Rain's head snapped around as she heard a click on either side of them. Two officers stood at the ready, guns drawn and pointed at Logan.

"Get down on the ground! We don't want any trouble!" One of the police officers yelled out as they advanced towards them.

"Let's all stay calm here." Rain added, giving her full attention to the male officer. He was panicked and she could feel it coming off him in waves.

"Put down the knives. Slowly." The cop stammered, nervous eyes flickering towards Logan's claws.

"This is just a misunderstanding." Logan tried again, muscles jumping as he tried not to move.

"Drop the knives and put your palms on the ground! Now!"

"Logan…" Rain warned, feeling his annoyance increase.

"You don't understand." He said, raising his hands up so they could see. Just as quickly a shot rang out, Logan falling to the ground.

"Logan!" Rain screamed, jumping forward to help before another shot filled the air. A searing pain went through Rain's right shoulder, causing her to drop to the porch.

"Get down on the ground and put your hands behind your head." The cop yelled out, his tone stronger and more confident. Bobby and Marie laid down as asked but John started to flick his lighter open and closed, eyes locked on Rain as she pressed her hand to her chest, blood seeping through her fingers.

"We don't wanna hurt you kid." The cop warned.

"Just listen to them." Rain told him, trying to keep her breathing even and calm.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" John asked, turning to look at the cop that shot his friends. "I'm the worst one."

Rain watched in shock as the one beautiful flames she loved now devastated the police force in front of them, her mind not able to come up with what to do or say. John smirked as he pushed flames towards an approaching police car, causing it to shoot up into the air, much like the phone booth only days ago. Marie quickly removed her glove, grabbing ahold of John's leg, using his power that she took to stamp down the flames before they all looked up, a strong wind filling the area that helped put out the fire.

"Thank the gods." Rain sighed, the X-jet descending down into an open space. Everyone else got to their feet, as well as Logan to her surprise. His nostrils flared as he smelled blood before looking down at her. "No healing factor it turns out."

She winced as she tried to force a laugh before Logan scooped her up bridal style as the kids ran to the jet.

"Logan!" She called out in warning, eyes locked onto the man that shot her as he stood up behind the bushes. Logan made eye contact with the man, raising an eyebrow at him as he dropped his gun.

"You're an idiot." Logan said as he walked them over to the jet.

"Wanna run that by me again?" Rain asked through clenched teeth.

"You should have done what they wanted."

"Excuse me for going to see if you were okay. I mean, healing factor or not, who survives a headshot?!"

Logan just looked down at her as they boarded the jet.

"Guten Morgen." A happy German accent rang out, gaining their attention.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked, placing Rain in a seat as softly as he could.

"Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich Circus I was known as 'The Incredible-'."

"Save it. Storm?"

"We're out of here." She told him.

"You are injured." Kurt said, looking at Rain's shoulder.

"Good job elf, now move." Logan said, kneeling down so he could get a better look himself.

"We need to take off this shirt. I can't see a damn thing."

"That's a no big guy." Rain quickly said, tilting her head back in her chair. She peeked at him when he didn't respond. "What? Only you can do nicknames?" Logan just looked at her, waiting for an explanation. She let out a sigh before closing her eyes. "No bra."

"Oh dear." Kurt said, rushing off to his seat as the boys looked back at the pair.

"Bobby!" Marie snapped, shooting a glare at her boyfriend as John let out a nervous laugh. Logan grunted in response before unsheathing one of his claws. He slowly cut the fabric over one shoulder, tucking it around her best he could as he looked at the wound.

"It looks like it passes through clean. We just need to pack the wound and bind it until we can do more." Logan told her, trying to be as easy as he could while looking at the back of her shoulder.

"Couldn't we just cauterize it?" Rain asked him. Logan studied her face for a moment as he thought on it. Back in the war, they would have done that, maybe a few crude stitches. But in this day and age, they could go in surgically and patch her up, barely leaving a scar. "I can't go to the hospital right now and the school might not be safe." Rain supplied, locking eyes with him.

"Pyro." Logan grunted, the teen in question eyes widening.

"Logan." Jean warned from the front of the jet, everyone having heard the conversation.

"It's the kid or a cigar."

Rain smiled at John softly before he stood up and walked over to them. "Just a quick flash to the external wounds. Don't go through and don't do it too long." Logan told him. John nodded as he flicked his lighter open, picking up the flame into his palm before breaking it up into two flames for each hand. Logan helped Rain turn onto her side so John would be able to reach both wounds. "Hold on."

They watched as Logan pulled off his leather belt and fold it in half before offering it to Rain. "Bite this. Trust me."

Rains nostrils flared as she looked at the brown leather. She took it with her good hand before placing it between her teeth. They locked eyes as Logan gave the go-ahead to John. He really did have beautiful blues eyes Rain thought before extreme pain filled her. Her teeth clamped down on the leather as all of her joints locked up, a muffled scream leaving her throat as she kept staring at Logan.

"Is that enough?" John asked, fear lacing his tone as he pulled the flames back. Logan broke eye contact to study the wounds, content to see they were no longer bleeding he nodded.

"Yeah, you can go sit down kid."

John did as he said, strapping himself back into his chair as his hands shook slightly. Logan removed his belt from Rain's mouth as she breathed quickly through her nose.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Fan-fucking-tastic." She growled, causing him to smirk.

"Miss. Rain!" Ororo chastised from up from.

"How far are we?" Logan asked, watching as Rain laid her head back again.

"We're coming up on the mansion now." Jean said, studying the two over her shoulder. A loud beeping filled the jet.

"We've got two signals coming in fast." Ororo said, Logan quickly moving to his seat and strapping in. Rain groaned as she tried to clasp her belts.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Bobby called out in alarm as he watched the jets fly around them.

"Everybody hang on." Ororo yelled out. Rain bit her bottom lip as she clung to her chair the best she could.

"Don't we have any weapons in this heap?" Logan asked, his knuckles white as he held onto his armrest. Everyone listened as there was a pair of loud explosions, a large tornado swirling past them.

"Can you stop them?" Ororo asked Jean as the jet rocked in the strong winds.

"I'll try." Jean said. Everyone was yanked back into their seats as the jet moved quickly away from the tornadoes that the storm had called.

"Jean?"

Jean grabbed the sides of her head as she concentrated.

"Damn it." Rain mumbled as she tried to clasp her buckles with one hand.

"Oh, God." Jean whispered. Everyone screamed as the jet was surrounded by smoke, a large hole appearing in the top of the jet. Logan reached out and grabbed ahold of Rain's arm as she started to lift from her seat, quickly pulling her over to him to hold her in his lap. Rain wrapped her good arm around his shoulders as she buried her face in his neck, her heart trying to slam its way out of her open wounds or throat.

"Uh, Miss. Storm?" Kurt asked, causing her to look back at him as he pointed up to the hole in the jet. Storm watched as the hole closed up but Rain refused to lift her head as the jet slowed to a stop before everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Rain groaned as she came to. She touched her temple as she tried to remember what happened. She must have fainted after the jet had come to a random stop that hopefully didn't result in everyone's sudden death. She was currently laying reclined in chair on the jet, a soft red light filling the space. Someone seemed to have bandaged her arm, placing it into a sling for her while she was out. Rain listened to see if anyone was around before slowly pushing herself up. She tentatively made her way out of the jet, seeing a few people around a fire as well as a couple of tents.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes."

Rain turned and looked at an elderly man who must have been the one to have spoken, her eyes studied a woman who was completely blue and unclothed that walked over and joined him.

"Uh… hi?" Rain asked, not sure what to say.

"Don't bother." Logan said, his voice holding tension and anger as he walked over to the small group. Rain moved to be closer to him, glancing up at him.

"Ah, and her brave knight arrives." The man said with a smile.

"Who are these people?" Rain asked, her eyes still on the woman, her gut telling her to be cautious.

"Magneto and Mystic. The not so good guys." Logan informed her. Rain looked back up at him as she rocked back on her heels.

"Oh…. uh… don't know what to say." Rain smiled before walking away, Mystic's glowing yellow eyes following her.

"Stay away from her." Logan warned.

"How interesting. You feel the need to protect her. Why is that? What is her power?" Magneto asked. Logan let out a low growl as he extended his claws. Magneto smiled sweetly as he held up his hand, halting any movement Logan was going to make.

"Ah-ah. Temper temper. Now I'm really curious."

"Magneto? Logan?" Jean asked, walking over to them, confusion on her face.

"Good evening. Smells as though dinner is done yes?" Magneto asked with another smile, Mystic taking his arm before they walked away to the bonfire. Jean looked at Logan for answers but he just sheathed his claws and stomped off in the direction Rain had gone in.

"Rain?" Logan called out, sniffing the air as he tracked her to where she had gone in the woods.

"Here."

Logan followed her voice to see her standing amongst the trees, her head tilted back so she could look up through the branches to the moon.

"You need to stay near the camp. There's all kinds of stuff in these woods."

Rain didn't respond as she continued to look up, trying to decide what her best course of action was going to be. The nagging bad feeling she had at Bobby's parent's house was less but it was still there. Old Rain, Rain before meeting the X-Men and all the students, would have run home. But now, she was involved in these people. She had grown to care for them and she couldn't just leave them on their own just because she was jumpy.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked, reaching up with her good arm to touch her bad shoulder.

"The Professor and Scott are at a compound not too far from here. We're going to team up with Magneto and Mystic to get them out."

She nodded before letting out a sigh. "You don't have to do this." He said, a little softer than before. Rain turned and looked at Logan, studying him the best she could in the weak light.

"Yes, I do. These people have taken me in and cared for me. I can't leave the Professor and the kids like that."

"Then stay close. Last time you were out of my sight you were shot." He told her before turning to go back to camp. Rain's mouth fell open as she walked over to follow him back.

"You got shot first!"

Logan smirked at her as they came back to the camp, Jean jogging over when she spotted them.

"There you are!" She said, slightly surprised to see Rain walking up beside Logan.

"Something wrong?" Logan asked, his brow furrowed as he looked around, counting everyone that was present.

"No… uh… you just walked away so suddenly is all. I'm glad to see you're up and about Rain. How are you feeling?" Jean asked.

"I'm alright. Hurts like a bitch but hey, I've been shot, burned, and almost blown out of a plane! So I'm doing well all things considered." Rain responded, moving to shrug but winced when the pain in her shoulder stopped her.

"Well I think it would be best if you were to stay at camp instead of wandered around in the woods to where Logan has to go find you. It's not safe for anyone right now."

"Logan didn't _have_ to go find me. I'm not a lost dog." Rain said, her eyebrow twitching.

"Look, you're too important to this mission to have you get lost in the woods right now." Jean told her, annoyance creeping into her voice

"What is with people thinking of me as a tool?!"

"That's - I…" Jean tried to find what to say, looking to Logan for help only to have him lift his hands up.

"Don't look at me Red. I know better than to get in the middle of this." He said before walking off towards the tents.

"Look, I won't wander off anymore but only because Logan has asked me to stay close out of worry for _me_. Not my powers." Rain told her, trying to control her anger as she headed over to the bonfire, her stomach rumbling at the smell of food.

"Hey, good to see you're up!" Bobby said with a smile, handing her a bowl of chili.

"Thank you. Is everyone okay after the whole sky light in a jet thing?" Rain asked, looking them all over.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up. How's your shoulder?" John returned, pointing at her wound with his spoon.

"Oh, I'll live. Thank you for your help with it by the way."

"Seems to be serious. May we inquire what happened?" Magneto asked. Rain looked over at him, having a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Some _human_ cop shot her." John said, slamming his spoon into his bowl with a bit too much force.

"He was scared John and did what he thought needed to be done." Rain tried to calm him.

"So you were shot for being a mutant." Magneto stated.

"No. I moved when he told me not to."

"Bullshit. It's because you're a mutant. I should have done more than scare them." John snapped.

"Right you are my boy. Eye for an eye."

Rain felt her anger rise at Magneto's words.

"Would you mind _not_ telling kids to fight violence with violence?" Rain ground out through her teeth.

"I'm not a kid!" John snapped, causing her to look at him in surprise.

"Oh my, seems we have stepped on some toes my dear." Magneto said as he and Mystic stood up.

"Thank you for the meal."

Rain watched them walk away as Bobby and Marie pushed around the food left in their bowls, trying not to look up at John.

"Those two are up to something." Rain said, her eyes still locked onto the tent they went into.

"Why? Because they treat me like an adult? Or is it because they think if someone hurts someone you care about that it's alright to hurt them back?" John asked. Rain turned back to him, surprise on her face.

"What?"

John scoffed as he tossed the rest of his food into the fire.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

John stomped over to his tent, lighter clicking in his hand as he went.

"What the hell is happening?" Rain asked in confusion, looking over at Bobby and Marie.

"Uh… I think maybe he just uh…." Marie started then looked at her boyfriend for help.

"Can't you tell what emotions people are feeling?" Bobby ended up blurting out.

"Yes. I mean. I normally keep my powers off though, like you do. It takes energy to use it so I don't always have it going. Plus I don't believe in invading people's feelings without permission."

"Oh… well. I think we should all go to bed." Marie said with a laugh, bumping into Bobby's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Had a busy day today. We don't have enough tents and sleeping bags so I think Professor Ororo said you could sleep on the jet. We'll talk more tomorrow." He said with a smile. Rain studied them as they headed to their tents, heads bent together as they whispered amongst themselves.

"Teenagers." She grumbled, grabbing the bowls they left behind and placing them into a pot of water next to the fire. She shook her head as she headed back to the jet, her head tilting slightly as she looked at the person sitting on the steps.

"Hey, roomie." Mystic said from her seat on the steps for the jet.

"Roomie?" Rain asked her. A snarl left Logan as he walked up behind Rain, causing her to jump at his sudden appearance.

"I'm going to sleep on the jet too being that there's not a lot of sleeping bags."

"You can have mine. Smells in there any ways." Logan said, muscles twitching as he forced himself to stay calm.

"Logan…" Rain stopped talking as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Now move so we can go to sleep."

Mystic held up her hands as she got off the stairs, spinning on her heel so she could watch him ascend into the jet.

"You're one lucky girl." Mystic said, yellow eyes flickering over to Rain.

"Rain?" Logan called out, pulling her attention away for a moment long enough that Mystic was gone when she turned back to talk to her.

"So weird." Rain mumbled before heading up the stairs. She jumped slightly as they started to rise behind her.

"I don't trust her." Logan explained from the cockpit before moving over to his seat. Rain nodded as she went to hers, grabbing a blanket up from the floor that she must have kicked off earlier. She laid down the best she could with her shoulder, staring up at the roof of the jet.

"Thank you." She finally whispered, not bothering to try to look at Logan as she knew it would only cause her to strain her shoulder.

"For what?" His deep voice rumbled out.

"For not telling me to use my powers when it would be convenient for you or acting like I'm some kind of military strategy tool or something."

Rain laid there in silence, wondering if maybe he had fallen asleep or something as the seconds ticked away.

"I know what it's like to be used as a weapon. I wouldn't do that to someone." He finally supplied. "Now get some rest. You need it."

Rain hummed in agreement as she smiled in response to his words.


	5. Chapter 5

Rain gasped awake as the jet moved.

"Damn it." She grumbled as her shoulder throbbed from her jarring it. She slowly sat up to see Logan standing next to her as he watched the stairs lower.

"There is our vigilant knight." Magneto said as the stairs hit the ground in front of the group. Logan stood up straight as he made eye contact with Jean.

"Such fun." Mystic drawled before climbing the stairs.

"It's time to head out." Ororo told them as everyone followed up behind her, John sulkingly made up the back, stopping next to Rain. She looked up at him as everyone either got to their seats or went up front to plan their next course of action.

"So what? Are you two a thing now?" He asked her, mindlessly kicking the edge of her seat. She flinched each time he did it, the motion jarring her shoulder. But she said nothing, knowing he wasn't aware of it.

"No. He gave Mystic his tent so it only made sense for him to sleep here also." Rain told him.

"Hey, kid." Logan said, putting a hand on Johns' shoulder.

"Stop kicking her chair, and you, speak up when something hurts your arm."

Both John and Rain turned red at his reprimands before John dashed off to the side of the jet to sit down next to Magneto.

"You didn't have to be so blunt." Rain whispered, knowing he could hear her. Logan rose an eyebrow at her before grabbing her seat belt, strapping her in.

"Sometimes it's the best course of action." He responded, his eyes studying the blush that filled her face and ran down her neck.

"Thank you." She mumbled, fidgeting in her seat a little before she completely froze. Logan tucked her hair gently behind her ear, studying her eyes.

"Alright, everyone. We're about to take off." Ororo said, snapping them out of their silent study. Logan cleared his throat before he went over to his seat. Rain looked down at her lap, sure she would never be a normal shade of color again as her whole body blushed. No one spoke for the rest of the flight for the most part.

/././.

"This is a topographic map of the area and here are the recent density changes. The lighter the mark, the heavier the activity." Jean explained to everyone as they looked at a large holographic map.

"That's the entrance." Logan said with a shake of his head. Ororo looked at him, making eye contact before nodding towards Rain. "Hey doll?"

Logan looked back at her, feeling slightly guilty as she was pulled out of her shallow nap.

"Coming." She called out, slowly getting up from her seat and joining the group.

"We could use your help planning the best way to enter the bunker." Ororo told her with a smile. Rain glanced over at Magneto and Mystic, wondering if everyone thought this out. With a mental shrug, she released her powers like a blanket over the group. Magneto's eyes widened as he looked at her, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

"This shows the depth of the ice that covers the ground… this is water activity." Jean said, flickering across the hologram.

"This is one way in, the easiest." Jean told them, pointing to where she mentioned.

"If we all go in here, he could flood the spillway." Ororo said, shaking her head no to the idea.

"Can you teleport inside?" Jean asked, her lips spilling ideas as quickly as they came to her, turning to look at Kurt. This time he shook his head no.

"I have to be able to see where I'm going. Otherwise, I could wind up inside a wall." He explained, worrying his hands as he spoke. Rain studied them all for a moment, the feeling of overwhelming thoughts flowing through her. She quickly cut off her power, watching as everyone turned to her confused.

"I think it would be better to just focus all my power on one person. Perhaps it will result in better luck." She explained, looking around the group.

"Who did you have in mind?" Jean asked, only to get a one armed shrug and wince in return.

"That's up to Y'all. You all were equally grasping at straws it felt like."

"Logan then. If he can't come up with anything we will go from there." Ororo said, gaining nods of approval. Rain stretched her neck the best she could before turning her full attention on him.

"Here we go." Rain told him before releasing her power. Logan's eyes widened slightly at the full force of her power once again before he turned and looked at the map, his eyes darting about as quickly as his thoughts. Mystic rose an eyebrow as he looked up at her.

"I have an idea." Logan informed them.

/././

"Stuck here with the children huh?" John asked as he walked over to Rain, clicking his lighter without thought.

"I'd say more like teenagers." She said, giving him a weak smile before closing her eyes.

"You alright?"

She hummed in response to him.

"It just hurts. The sooner we get home the better." She told him.

"So you like him."

Rain opened her eyes and looked at him, her brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Logan." John said, his fist clenching slightly at his sides.

"I barely know him." She told him, but she felt her face blushing as she spoke.

"What's so wrong with me?"

Rain's eyes widened slightly at this question.

"John do you-"

"I thought maybe you enjoyed hanging out with me too, you know? You seemed to always have fun." He interrupted as he started to pace in front of her, his lighter flicking quickly.

"John, you need to calm down okay? We're friends, but we can't be more than that. You're a student and-"

"Oh come off it! You're only 5 years older than me. And I'm not a kid anymore! I'm 18!"

Rain looked at him in shock, wondering where all of this had come from. "That's it. I'll show you I'm not a kid."

John stomped over to the control panel and hit a button, the stairs lowering down to the snow below.

"John…" Rain called out to him, causing him to look back at her and Marie. He grinned at them before giving a wink, heading out into the snow.

"Damn it." Rain cursed before looking around, seeing nothing else she grabbed her blanket off her chair from the night before.

"I'm going to go get him. Y'all stay here."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bobby said as he stepped towards her as she wrapped the blanket around her best she could.

"And leaving John out there on his own is better? No. Look, just stay here. I can get him to come back."

Rain went down into the snow flurry, instantly wishing John would stop being an idiot and come back to the warmth of the jet. "John?!" She yelled out, the wind snatching her voice and carrying it away. "Stupid hormonal teenagers."

If she squinted she could just make out his huddled shape moving amongst the snow. "John!" She yelled out once again. She let out a sigh as he paused, but she quickly realized that it wasn't because she had called out to him as it felt as though her head was being split open. Rain was unable to stop the scream that tore from her lips as she fell to her knees, the pain so great in her head that she didn't even notice her shoulder as she fell the rest of the way to the ground, half her face planted in the snow as she forced herself to breathe through the pain. She was going to die. The thought crashed through all the pain, filling Rain's mind with such clarity there was no room for argument. Rain curled in on herself as much as she could, hoping she could shield herself from the pain. But just as suddenly as it came it was gone, leaving her gasping for air before the pain of her shoulder came back in full force, her vision began to go black as her head swam from the pain, twisting her stomach as it did so. Rain let herself roll over onto her back as she tried to keep from throwing up as well as from passing out. Slowly she was able to get a handle on the pain, her vision clearing, and the need to vomit just a small nagging. As she pushed herself up, she couldn't help but hear a loud thumping noise, her brows pinching as she tried to figure out what it was. She slowly stood up and made her way up the small snow hill, her blanket long gone in the strong winds. "John!" She screamed out as she watched him climb up into a large black helicopter, Magneto holding out his hand for support. John looked back at her. When Magneto whispered something in his ear his face was set in determination as he looked down at her. She could feel with her powers that John believed this was completely the right choice for himself as they rose higher into the air. She felt tears sting her eyes as she raised her hand in a weak wave. She might not have felt the same about him as he did her, but he was a great friend and student and she hated seeing him leave, nevertheless with Magneto. She stood there, watching as he became a tiny black spot on the horizon, her cheeks and nose bright red from the cold until she noticed the large X-Jet landing not to far away, a stream of children and X-Men rushing to it. Taking a deep breath she hurried over to the jet, saying nothing as she boarded as Jean was walked off.

"Take care of Logan for me." Jean told her, not responding to Rain's puzzled look before she quickly went inside, worried he was greatly hurt or something. She was only more confused as she looked to see Logan perfectly fine at the front of the jet as the stairs closed behind her.

"Rain! Where's John?" Marie called out, pushing her way through to her.

"He left with Magneto." Rain told her sadly. Marie looked back at Bobby as both of their eyes widened with surprise.

"Rain! Get the kids seated!" Logan called out to her, his eyes darting about the cabin.

"Where's Jean?"

Rain quickly went about the job of helping the younger children buckle in the best she could with one hand as she listened to everyone up front. Jean was staying behind. Instantly the older kids were crying as the younger ones started to ask what was happening. Rain jumped slightly as she felt tiny arms wrap around her leg.

"Come on sweety, let's get you seated."


	6. Chapter 6

Rain sat quietly at the empty dining room table, her hand limply resting around the beer in front of her as she stared at the wall in front of her. The kitchen barely spilling in enough light to see by, not that it mattered as her mind was miles away. Charles had assured her that Magneto, Eric as he called him, would take care of John in his own way. That he wasn't in danger from Eric but more from the anti-mutant groups that they were always going up against. He told her that there wasn't much she could have done in those moments to stop him what with her having been shot and what he himself was being forced to do to everyone at the base. But she still blamed herself for him leaving, even though he _was_ of age she still thought him too young to make this rash decision. Then there was the whole thing with Jean. Scott had lost it on her when he found she was the last one to see her. Asking why she didn't stop her, why didn't she use her damn powers to feel what she was planning, whey she didn't even ask like a normal person would have. Ororo and Logan had to pull him away to get him to calm down as Rain kept apologizing over and over.

"Drinking won't help you heal doll." Logan said, taking her beer from her hand and sitting down next to her.

"I could have stopped both of them. If I had just been paying proper attention I would have known something was wrong and stopped them both from getting off that jet." Rain told him, grabbing a hand full of her hair.

"Stop."

Rain looked up at him, her heartbroken and guilt spilling from her as though it was made of blood. "You'd been shot, burned, and almost thrown out of a jet. You hadn't had proper rest in days and had been using your powers nonstop."

"Those aren't good enough reasons. It's my job to notice when something is wrong! To help!" Her voice began to break as emotions started to overwhelm her.

"If you blame yourself for the kid, for Jean, you'll destroy yourself from the inside out. They made their choices for their own reasons and with the shape you were in there would have been no way you could have stopped them and you know it."

"I could have tried." She mumbled, roughly wiping at tears that tried to escape.

"You did try. Going out into a snowstorm with blood loss and no backup after the kid, like an idiot. No one knew what Jean was going to do, not even the Professor, and he can read minds. So stop." Logan told her again. She nodded, taking in his words and hoping that maybe someday they would stick. He shotgunned the beer in his hand and stood up.

"Come on. You need to sleep."

Rain nodded before standing up and letting him lead her up the stairs to her room. She didn't comment on how he seemed to sniff the air and know which room was hers even though a small smile pulled at her lips. He nodded for her to go into her room as he opened the door.

"Thank you. You know for… everything." Rain told him, touching his bicep before going into her room.

"Sure thing doll." He studied her for another moment, his eyes landing on her hurt shoulder before he slowly shut the door. Rain slowly removed her sling and then the buttoned-down shirt she was in. Wincing as she tossed the shirt aside before using her feet to pull off her sweatpants. As she did tears began burning her eyes again, the guilt from before coming back 10 fold and feeling as though it was crushing her lungs. She lowered herself into bed, curling up on her good side as she let herself fully cry over the loss of Jean and John in different ways.

/././

"Don't shoot!" Rain screamed as her eyes shot open, trying to look around for the officer.

"Woah doll, it's alright. I got you. You're okay." Logan said softly, helping Rain sit up. Rain gasped as she tried to calm down, her good arm clutching Logan's tank-top.

"You were dreaming, that's all."

"No, I was remembering." Rain whispered before she looked up at the door to see that it was open, children peeking in to see what was going on.

"Go on now! Get back to bed!" Logan yelled out at them, annoyance thick in his voice.

"Come on kids. Nothing to see." Bobby told them as he walked up, shutting the door before ushering off the kids.

"Oh, gods. I was screaming in my sleep wasn't I?" Rain asked, her face burning.

"Don't worry about it." Logan told her, pushing her hair away from her face. Rain closed her eyes and just focused on the feeling of his hands on her, leaning into his touch without thought as her hand slowly uncurled from his tank top and spread out along his chest instead.

"It's been two weeks Logan."

"Exactly, it's been _two weeks_. You haven't given yourself time to physically heal, never mind work through that shit. You keep throwing yourself into these crazy dangerous missions." He said, eyes searching her face.

"This is how it's always been. You just weren't here to see it. I went on every mission of high importance or danger." Rain explained to him.

"But you weren't shot then. I'll go with Slim tomorrow. I want you to rest."

Rain's eyes widened at this as she gripped his tank top again.

"Scott said-"

"I don't give two shits about him right now." Logan told her, grabbing a hold of her face with both hands before putting his forehead against hers.

"I have been really patient, waiting for you to heal, but if you keep pushing your healing time back like this I'm going to start to think you don't like me."

Rain blushed as she looked down at her lap as she bit her bottom lip.

"You sure do know how to guilt a girl into taking it easy." She told him. Pushing slightly against his forehead with her own. Logan smirked before he softly kissed her, a small laugh rumbling in his chest as she smiled against his lips. Slowly their kiss began to get more heated, her lips becoming red and swollen. Logan traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, getting her to part her mouth for him. He coaxed her tongue out, his hand threading through her hair to help him gain better access to her mouth. Rain's free hand gripped Logan's shirt, trying to use it to pull herself closer. He felt his self control strain as she let out a small moan into his mouth, the sent of her arousal filling his nostrils. He pulled away from her, pressing his forehead against hers as he tried to control the beast within as she panted. "Got it. Rest up. Whatever you want. Just kiss me more like that." She told him before nuzzling the side of his face. Logan let out a low growl as he tightened his hand in her hair for a moment.

"When you're healed up I plan on making you unable to even say that properly doll."

Rain groaned in frustration as she wiggled her hips.

"If we can't play I'm going to need you to leave." She whined as she pushed against him. Logan smiled before pulling her in for another hard kiss, his eyes shining with mischief as he stood up.

"Rest up doll. I'll let Boy Band know I'm going tomorrow." He told her with a wink before leaving. Rain let out another groan as she fell back on her bed, wincing as she jarred her shoulder.

"Stupid gunshot wounds."

././.

"Shit!" Rain gasped as she bolted awake, her hand going her injured shoulder. Something must have woken her but she couldn't figure out what as she looked around her quiet room.

"Slim! I'm warning you!" Logan yelled from out in the hall. Rain stared at her door before it was flung open, Scott standing on the other side.

"What is this about you not going?!" Scott snapped as Logan came up behind him.

"I…" Rain trailed off, not sure what to say as she held her bed sheet across her chest.

"Summers! Get out of here!" Logan yelled, pulling his shoulder to try and get him to leave.

"You are needed for this mission and you will go!" Scott told Rain, completely ignoring Logan before he stomped over to her dresser, ripping it open to grab a shirt and pants before tossing them at her. "You owe it to the team to at least keep the rest of us safe."

Rain felt as though he had shot her in the chest as she clutched the articles of clothing to her as though to stop the pain.

"That's it." Logan growled before grabbing Scott by the throat and slamming him into the wall, the drywall cracking from the force.

"I've been letting a lot of shit slide Summer's but now you've pushed things too far." Logan growled in his face. Rain watched in shock as she stood up, not sure what to do.

"I haven't pushed things far enough!" Scott snapped back, grabbing a hold of Logan's arms and trying to pull him off. "It's my job to find and rescue fellow mutants and in order to do that, I need my team to fall in line without question. They need to do as I say!"

"Have you forgotten it's your job to protect your team?! She hasn't been given time to heal! Look at her! She's worn ragged and won't be able to keep this up much longer!" Logan yelled at him, shaking him by the collar of his shirt. Scott looked over at Rain then, taking in her still raw and angry burn, the bullet wound in her shoulder that ended up being stitched closed once things settled at the school, the bags under her eyes, and the fact that she looked skinnier than he had ever seen her in her tank top and boy shorts. Logan felt the fight slowly leave the man before shaking him one last time and letting him go.

"You both stay behind. I'll take Storm and Nightcrawler today." Scott finally said before leaving. Logan slammed the door behind him, pacing in Rain's small room as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, that's one way to wake someone up." Rain finally spoke up as her legs gave out and she sat down on the bed. Logan looked over at her, taking in her shaken appearance before going to her closet and digging through her winter clothes, pulling out a sweater and leather jacket she had.

"Want to get out of here?" Logan asked, getting a nod in response.

"Get changed into these. We're getting out of here for a while, I'm going to go let the professor know and get the truck loaded."

Rain nodded as she watched him leave, shutting the door and leaving her alone once again. She took a deep breath, wondering how she ended up where she was before getting up and getting dressed. She grabbed an old shoulder bag and put in some socks, jeans, shirts, and her medicines and wraps. She wasn't sure how long they would be gone but she was sure it would be more than a day from the way he was acting. As she put her toiletries into the bag there was a knock at her door. She paused for a moment before going and opening it.

"Professor."

"Miss. Rain, would it be alright if I spoke to you for a moment?" Xavier asked, waiting for her approval before entering.

"Yes, please." She told him, opening the door fully and stepping aside so he could enter.

"Logan has just come to tell me you are leaving for a short while." Xavier said as he took in her packed bag on her bed before turning to look at her.

"As long as it's alright with you. I just need some time to rest."

Xavier nodded to this.

"I agree. I didn't want to push you to do so but it seems my idea to let you and Scott work through Jean's death on your own was the wrong decision on my part, and I apologize for that."

"No, you were dealing with this loss just as we were Professor. Plus John leaving the school hasn't helped either. I allowed this to happen."

"Rain. You mustn't blame yourself for everything. You'll destroy yourself thinking that way." He told her, his voice serious and leaving no room for discussion. She nodded as she walked over to the window to look out over the courtyard.

"I know that. I've studied it and told it to others and helped them move beyond it. Why is it proving so hard to implement it myself?" She asked, turning back to him. Xavier smiled sadly at her.

"It's harder for you because you feel so much. Everyone else's loss and pain, their guilt. I think Logan's idea of getting you out of this house is a wise decision."

"What about Scott? He's going to be livid."

Xavier held up his hand at this.

"Let me deal with Scott. Ah, Logan is about here. You enjoy your time away. Rest. Heal. We will be here when you get back."

Rain nodded in thanks as she watched him leave, Logan walking up at the same time.

"Ready to go doll?" Logan asked as he studied her.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Rain told him, grabbing her bag with her good arm only to have Logan take it from her.

"Such a gentleman." She teased as they headed outside to his old beat up truck. Logan rolled his eyes before throwing her bag into the back of the truck.

"We gotta stop and get some things then we're in for a bit of a drive."

"Okay. Am I allowed to know where we're going?" She asked as she climbed into the truck, taking a deep breath of cigars, Old Spice, and Logan. He smiled at her as he waited for her to be out of the way of the door.

"Canada." He supplied before shutting her door. Rain blinked at this before turning towards the driver door.

"Canada? Why?"

Logan turned the truck on, turning down the radio.

"I have a house up there. The Professor knows where but no one else does. So no one will bother us."

"Canada though?" Rain asked, still confused about why he would go there.

"Got a problem with Canada?" He asked her, eyes focused on the road as he pulled out from the school.

"No, just seems a bit random is all."

"It's where I'm from. So not so random."

Rain studied him, trying to remember everything she knew about Canadians.

"I didn't know that."

Logan hummed at that, grabbing his cowboy hat from the dashboard.

"Lot you don't know about me." He told her before turning up the radio, Johnny Cash filling the cabin.

"So I'm learning." Rain told him with a smile.

~End

A/N: Thank you for reading along with me! I am already started on the next movie and will be posting a one shot with Logan and Rain that is just booty. So remember to follow for future updates!


End file.
